


Civilised Savage

by Lilbakasaru



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: BAMF John, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Spoilers, predator khan, some torture, very silent khan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbakasaru/pseuds/Lilbakasaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prologue to Star Trek: Into Darkness.  So yeah spoilers!</p><p>John Watson didn't know what he was getting into when he agreed to being put on this mission by Admiral Marcus. He was retired after all, but he knew that he couldn't back out, not now when he met the most amazing 'man'.  (unbeated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sleeping Man

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here! I'm sure that I got many things wrong, if anyone who is very well versed in all things Star Trek and has to time to beta, please contact me: lilbakasaru@hotmail.com

### Chapter 1: The Sleeping stranger

_England, London year 2254_

Captain John Hamish Watson woke up with a tired groan, his blue eyes wincing at the bright sun streaming through the blinds. He looked around at what woke him up and hearing an incessant beeping noise coming from his work desk. With a weary groan he flung the thin blanket off him and reaching for the cane that he had propped up by his bed. He gripped the handle tightly and slowly staggered out of bed towards his phone. He picked it recognising the caller ID with a sleepy frown.

  
Dr. Mike Stamford, they hadn't been in contact for years, so why would he call him now of all times?

He accepted the call and pressed the phone against his ear. "Hello Mike?"

"Sorry John, did I wake you?" came Mike's deep apologetic voice.

John sighed and ran his hand through this short blonde hair. "No, no its fine, what can I do for you Mike?"

"I just wanted to call and make sure that you're okay."

His frown deepened and he turned to look at the clock at his bedside table. "You just wanted to call me and make sure that I was 'okay' at 5 in the morning? What's the real reason Stamford."

There was a silence from the other side until he heard a heavy sigh. "You were always the sharp one Watson, quick to the point. It was a shame when your retired so early-"

"Mike what do you want?"

"Admiral Marcus wants you to come in."

John nearly dropped his phone, Admiral Alexander Marcus was the one who had forced him to retire from active duty was now asking him to come in? It didn't make any sense to the blonde, John had been a loyal soldier, a medic, under the Admiral command, and what did he get out of it? Getting shot by Klingons, and ending up crippled, effectively ending active duty for him.

"Why?"

"It will all be explained when you come to base, a car will come to pick you up in an hour. See you soon John." Before the blonde could object the line went dead.

John gave a frustrated sigh, throwing his phone towards his bed and then went to take a shower.

He shouldn't keep the Admiral waiting.

The car came just as Mike said it would, federation standard black Aptera ZXIV8, the Starfleet federation logo emblazed on its side. It was unmanned, and waited for him patiently as he slowly made his way down the steep stairs and got inside its sleek interior. As soon as he was in the door closed automatically and the car drove off. During the drive John had time to think about what Admiral Marcus could want with him. He was only a medic after all, not one that anyone would miss, a broken one at that.

John stared out of the tinted windows at the neighbour-hood passing by, he didn't live in the best area. Not that he could afford much on his Starfleet pension. As they moved he could tell they he was moving further into out of the city and out into the country side. He recognised the area almost immediately, it was near the moors of Dartmoor, getting closer to the Baskerville government research station. he didn't know much about the place, only that everything there was hush-hush. 

The blonde couldn't help but arch an eyebrow when he realised this. Baskerville wasn't exactly the usual place he was expected to be taken too.

The area was very much need-to-know, top-secret, milling with security, he had never been there, and he didn't know what they did at Baskerville; but he had heard stories. They did tests there, human experimentation for military usage, weapons development, illegal things. Yet those were only rumours, nothing substantial, people like to talk and they often got things wrong. So he tried not to be too worried as the car drove through the heavily enforced iron gates and inside the station. The car came to a slow stop and the door slowly swung open to reveal Mike waiting for him.

Mike Stamford was a chubby man with a friendly face, he had short dark brown hair that was parted on the side, a pair of thick dark rimmed glasses rested on his face. The man wore the regulation blue star fleet uniform and white lab coat over his stocky frame. John wore his own uniform, at first he had thought of wearing his more elaborate dress tunic, but decided against it. Instead he wore the standard blue science officer uniform that all star fleet personal wore.

Mike smiled at John as he stepped out of the his car, his gaze immediately dropped to his cane which made John feel incredibly embarrassed about. He duck his head his eyes not meeting that of the other.

"It's good to see you John," he greeted.

The blonde held himself straight and nodded. "You're looking well Mike."

They stood there staring at each other awkwardly until the stocky man coughed into hand to break the tension. "Well c'mon let me show you around."

John nodded and followed after the other man in a more sedated pace, he watched the military staff pass by them without notice. The building was plain, and unassuming nothing like the usual sleek star fleet flare. At the first reinforced Mike simply placed his thumb against the scan pad, and the door opened with a accepting chirp. They stepped through, meeting more military staff, and scientist in lab coats. The deeper they went in the less military personal seemed to be, all doors were marked restricted, and guarded by heavy-duty locks.

Even the lifts seemed to be print guarded so that only authorised personal could use them. As soon as they entered the lift Mike pressed his thumb against another pad, and the lift instantly started moving on it on, going on for what seemed like forever. John guessed that they were quiet deep underground, maybe 30-40 stories down, he wasn't sure.

The lifts opened swiftly and Mike stepped out, and John followed straight behind. He only took a few steps and came to a complete stop when he saw the gigantic ship in front of him. It unlike any ship that John had ever seen, it wasn't federation, Klingon, or anything else that seemed familiar. It was black in colour, sleek to the shine but it looked like it had taken a battering, the hull had been scarred and torn as if it took a straight battering with an asteroid field. The thrusters were being dismantled, but they looked scorched and broken. Men and women in red engineers outfit worked diligently on the gigantic ship, slowly taking it apart. He realised then that the ship was held by a set of clamps.

"What is this Mike…?" he couldn't help but gasp out.

Mike threw a furtive glance over his shoulder at John, "We found this ship  
drifting through space after the destruction of Vulcan, ships logs estimate that it had been drifting through space for nearly 300 years now."

The blonde couldn't help but grimace at that thought, the news of what happened on Vulcan was disturbing. Last he heard the federation was still compiling all of their resources together to help rebuild New Vulcan and offer then asylum, instead they were being used to scavenge some 300 year old ship.

"But you don't have to worry about the ship, we have something more important that required your attention," Mike finished.

John gave his friend a confused look, "What would that be?"

"That is for Admiral Marcus to explain," he answered cryptically.

John hid a scowl as he continued to follow Stamford past the scientist towards a set of double doors, they opened when Mike neared them, and closed behind John. The blonde looked around the new area, and realised that he was in the nerve centre of this operation. Unlike the previous room was more of a ship hanger dark and filled with equipment, this room was bright with a large white desk that took up most of the space. Bright lights filled the room, holographic screens lining the walls stating random stats that John didn't quite understand. Admiral Marcus stood on the other side of the room a PADD in hand as he talked to some of his subordinates.

Admiral was a man in his mid 60s, with receding salt and pepper hair, that was once obviously a lushes blonde, and a stern wrinkled expression. It looked pinched, made more obvious with his thin pointy nose and chin. As he looked towards them John noticed that his eyes were dark blue in colour. He gave a slight smile and motioned for them to come closer, as he gave his final signatures on the PADD's and waved his subordinates off.

"Captain John Watson, it is good to see you up and about."

John flinched inwardly at that statement, no matter how far medical science has advanced they still didn't have a simple cure for getting shot in the shoulder. It was a projectile weapon that shattered his bones and grazed the subclavian artery.  
Somehow the nerve damage went all the way down to his legs, causing his right leg to seize up and cramp whenever the weather changed. He had been bed-ridden for nearly year before the gruelling physiotherapy took over his life, and the constant therapist sessions were he had to talk about his 'feelings' were even worse. But he pushed those resentful feelings aside and gave the Admiral a strained smile.

"Hospital beds aren't that comfortable, Admiral."

Alexander laughed, a deep laugh, that made John cringe more, "That's what I like about you Watson, always filled with so much moxie."

John gave an uncomfortable chuckle of his own, wishing above all else that he wasn't here right now. The man stopped giving John a shark like grin and then gestured for them two have a seat. John did so slowly, wanting to take his time and make a point. The Admiral waited patiently for him and then when the blonde was finally seated he started scrolling through his own personal PADD.

"I've heard that you've been very busy since leaving Starfleet, you have never been able to stay down for long Watson. A GP in Clapton, a rough area from what I understand, even helping out at the shelters patching up the homeless…always the good Samaritan."

"Why am I here Admiral?" John asked, starting to lose his patience.

The Admiral looked up at him. "And always quick to the point, alright Watson here is the situation. After the destruction of Vulcan we came to realise how absolutely vulnerable we are to future other alien threats. If we have to be honest we don't know if there is another like Nero out there, and I for one will not let anything like that happen again."

He sighed heavily showing his age. "What happened with Nero showed me that we still have a lot of work to do, military wise we are at a disadvantage to all our Federation 'allies'. I know for a fact that they're holding back something, they all do, that's the only way to survive."

John knew that already, he knew that first hand. You may go to someone with the intention of peace, but trust is not easily earned. It was an act of self-preservation after all.

"So we prepare for that time, that is what that ship is about. We found and alien ship drifting through space, a 300 year old ship that has technology on board that is possibly centuries more advanced than ours. It is a veritable goldmine, something that could take our best scientist years to figure out," he finished with a self-satisfied smile.

It sounded amazing, but John was still confused. What had any of this to do with him? The admiral seemed to be able to read his expression, because his grin seemed to grow more if possible.

"We found something else on board of course, something that could help us decipher the technology in no time."

John couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" he asked.

Alexander leaned closer, his dark blue eyes shining with mirth. "The Crew of course."

# OoOoOoOoO

John's mind was reeling at what he had been told, a part of him didn't even think it was possible. 72 people, that was whole crew, all cryogenically frozen. For 300 years the crew had been sleeping, unknown to the changes around them. The fact that all of their vitals were stable, brain-waves and neural spiking all at comfortable levels, like what you would expected from a healthy person, was mind boggling. Not what you would expect for anyone who had been frozen for three centuries. The federation had similar technology, but nothing to that standard. It was now John's job to help wake one of the crewmember up, just one. They already had a cryo tube lined up and ready, at first the blonde had wanted to say no, but his curiosity won over, he needed to know what was inside.

He also know that the Admiral was hiding something, only a small team, him and Stamford included would be handling the alien specimen, probably to limit the risk of it getting leaked. He also had a small feeling that what the admiral was doing wasn't authorised by Starfleet. Which meant that even if he wanted to back out, he knew he couldn't. He already knew too much.

After the meeting with the admiral, Mike brought him to another set of lifts that went even further down, John wondered how much how big the actual station was, the lift seemed to go on forever. They were followed by a set of guards, ready to fire and kill, in case what they woke up was less than friendly. When it finally buzzed open it revealed a room similarly sized as ship hanger although it looked nearly empty. It took a while for him to realise that the right side of the wall was aligned with a set of tubes, it didn't take him long to figure out that those were the cryo tubes of other crew mates. He felt unnerved knowing that they wouldn't be waking those people up any time soon.

He tried to shake those thoughts out of his mind and instead focused on his task, Mike brought his to a side room which was a lab. A heavy set of doors separating them from a sterile quarantined room, through thick glass John could see the a single dark metal tube, surrounded by spotlights. It didn't look very remarkable for the cargo it held. They had to dress in protective clothing, he had to leave his cane behind, and then take a decontamination shower before entering the lab. A sliver of giddy excitement went through him as he finally got his first good look at what was inside the cryo tube. The guards waited outside, John wasn't sure if he should be reassured by that.

There was a thick glass sheet, like a view port, over the top of the metal tube, with frost on the inside, just enough to obscure the face of the person inside. The control panel was easy to locate, just under the view-port. The engineers looks like they already had a go at it, it was opened and the wires were taken out, a PADD was attached to it, the display showed what was going on inside the tube. It showed the person's EEG, ECG, Respiration, Oxymeter, and Doppler. Everything seemed stable although the for obvious reasons the Doppler pressure was a bit low, lowering the blood pressure helped slow down the metabolism. To the point that person could even hibernate.

Cryogenics was something that federation explored but because of how dangerous it was it wasn't something that ever fully realised. Early attempts were disastrous, exchanging vital body fluids outs and replacing them with chemicals only managed to damage the body, corroding it from the inside. Freezing on its own did nothing, what had to be done had to be a slower process, slowing the metabolism down to the point of hibernation. It was also a very unstable process and more or less banned. The fact that this race survived 300 years of this procedure was nothing short of extraordinary.

He traced a digit along the side panel of the capsule, finding the clamps that held it shut. He looked up already seeing Mike working on his own PADD, re-reading the numbers. The engineers had already worked out how to unlock it, it was just his and Mike's job to slowly wake the person up, and make sure that they were mentally and physically healthy.

"We have to move quickly," Mike said, his voice coming out slightly static through the mic of the biohazard suit. John nodded in agreement.

They had to warm up the body, the capsule itself seemed to have its own automatic feature of doing that. Mike initiated that feature, the alien would probably wake up slightly disoriented... or not wake up at all. It was his job to do a proper medical check on the patient, making sure that such a prolonged stasis did not cause any irreversible damage. Mike nodded at John, a fine sheen of sweat peppers his forehead, shining more obviously because of the harsh lights. John nodded in agreement as he watched the brunette swipe some more on his PADD, suddenly the capsule gave off this horrible wailing noise like that of siren, both John and Mike jumped back at the sudden noise. The guards flinched, setting their phasers from stun to kill.

The tube seemed to shake, vibrating at high speed, pressurised steam escaped from the one of the vales, nearly hitting John in the face. He expected the process to take hours. He didn't know what damage this accelerated speed could do, he didn't have a chance to properly monitor the alien. Mike had stumbled back, he arm hitting a table with equipment on it, toppling it over in his panic. he fell over with a scream causing John to run towards him.

Getting close the blonde realised that it looked like he had somehow managed to land on his arm the wrong way, and twisting it. John knew he had to get man out of here. They had obviously done something wrong with tube, this might be a fail-safe installed into the capsule. It could self-destruct!

The wailing seemed to get louder, the room filling up with more steam. It seemed to set off a chain reaction with the security, all sensor going off wild. The main spotlights had gone off, and the emergency lights blinking on and off, disorienting him. John gritted his teeth together and forgetting his injuries while he struggled getting the bigger man up, half dragging him across the lab and towards the door. But they weren't opening. He hit his fist against the thick glass, trying to get the guards attention, but they just stood there watching him.

"Hey let us out!" he shouted, but they didn't do anything. He turned frantically to Mike, trying to get him to open the door, but the other man's gaze was firmly fixed on the capsule.

John turned around, a gasp escaped him when he saw the lid of the cryo tube opening, a burst of steam escape from the pod, but at least the wailing sound stopped. Not that he cared, he was far to occupied watching the a very human looking hand slowly reach out of steam and grip the side of the capsule. Even in the dim light he could tell how pale the humanoids skin was. He watched in slight fascination as the muscles in that arm flexed, helping to slowly lift its upper body up.

He was human looking, pale as the moon, with strong muscles that were covered some sort of black skin tight suit. His face slightly angular, in the dim flickering light he could make out those sharp cheek bones, dark hair, almost black was slicked back against his head. Even though he looked so human, there was something very inhuman about him. Steam came of his powerful body, like dry ice.

John stood paralysed, he didn't move an inch as the figure heaved itself out of his 300 year old confinement without any effort. This should not have been possible. He should be weak, his muscles sluggish, atrophied from lack of use. He should not be able to move so easily, but this 'man' moved without any effort; simply climbing out of capsule with unusual grace and then moving towards them.

The stranger paused, a flash of light revealed the colour of his eyes. At first sight they looked blue, but on closer inspection he saw a burst of green around the pupil. Heterochromia. He didn't even know why he was thinking about genetics right now. His mind was jumbled mess, watching a creature rise out of its tomb like an old horror flick, so he latched on to the first thing that came to mind. He didn't even realise until that last moment that the man's hands was right in front of him, hovering just an inch away from his face. What would he do? Was he going to die?

The hand grabbed the mask, he could only watch as the material was pulled up, pulled beyond its limit, he could hear a tearing sound, and knew that head of his decontamination suit was being torn off. He seemed to do it so effortlessly, and it wasn't as if the suit was made out of some flimsy cloth either, another thing that this 'man' should not be able to do. The suit was ripped open and he was left exposed staring at the strange pale man, who was gazing down at him unblinkingly. Through the flashing lights, and dream like fog he knew he had been targeted by a dangerous predator.

He was going to die.

That thought seemed to set off something within him, he had thought the very same thing as when he was shot. He had nearly died once before, just laid there for what seemed like hours on the cold ship floor, not being able to move. He had been so helpless, he never wanted to feel that way again. John noticed the sedative hypospray, that had fallen off the equipment table that Mike had toppled over. Knowing that he didn't have long to think about it, he quickly jumped over to it, seemingly surprising the alien out of whatever stupor it had been, and grabbed the spray. The alien reacted quickly, moving so fast the blonde couldn't track him. It was too late, he felt the arm, push against his injured shoulder, and with a pained yelp he was pushed against the wall with a harsh thump.

Without even thinking, he plunged the hypospray into the creature's neck, he wasn't religious; but right now he was praying to every deity that the damn sedative worked. The man growled, and with a snarl he grabbed the spray off his neck, and threw it to the ground. He then tightened his grip on John's shoulder, digging those long piano fingers into the scarred tissue. John nearly screamed, but he grits his teeth together, refusing to make a noise. He would not give this guy the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He saw the man raise his other hand, pulling it into a fist, ready to bash his face in. John closed his eyes, waiting for it; but the punch never came.

His eyes slowly blinked open and he saw that the man was swaying on his feet, a scowl marred his previous emotionless face. He glared at John, his blue/green eyes burning with hate, but the grip on his shoulder loosened, and then dropped. He just stood there, watching in awe as the man dropped to his knees and collapsed to the ground unconscious. This was when the door suddenly opened up and the guards came in, ignoring the fallen Stamford and going straight for the unconscious alien. They grabbed him and put cuffs on him before dragging him out of the room without a word, leaving the two fallen scientist behind without another thought.

Neither Mike or John noticed the camera hidden in the corner, or know about the person watching the whole scene unfold. The Admiral grinned with glee as he stared at the screen in front of him, he leaned back, and then reached for his scotch glass bringing it to his lips.

"Civilised savagery, perfect," he said, taking a sip.


	2. Chapter 2: Intrigue of the common man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan enjoys messing with John's mind

### Chapter 2: Intrigue of the common man

After they had dragged the alien out of the lab, John just sat there not really knowing what had just happened. It took him a while to get his bearing, and after some time he finally managed to get up. He limped towards Mike, who had been clutching his injured arm to the chest, and helped him up as well. He needed to take the other man to a medic bay have his arm properly looked at. Taking a step past the first set of reinforced doors he saw his cane was still resting against the side wall. He reached for it, the adrenaline from the fight before wearing off and then heaving stabbing pain returning to his leg. John used to the cane to steady himself and Mike as they left the lab, he wasn't at all surprised to see Admiral Marcus waiting for him.

The older man turned to one of his subordinates, whispering something to the man who quickly rushed over to John and took his burden off him without a word. Mike didn't say anything as he was taken away, so John guessed he would be alright. John knew he had more pressing matters to deal with now. The Admiral was waiting.

"Quick reflexes as always John," he commented, not that John cared much for the praise.

"Why were we left inside there for so long?" he asked, barley suppressing his anger. They had been in real danger and not one of the guards had lifted a finger to help them. "We could have been killed!"

The Admiral shook his head, "I'm sorry Dr. Watson but the room went into lockdown as soon as he woke up, and override codes take a long time to process. But it looked like you were able to handle the situation just fine."

'Just barley', John thought, it took every fibre of his being not to lash out. Marcus was already moving on, and the blonde followed behind. "I knew you were perfect choice for this project John, and you proved me right with how you acted in that lab.  
A Soldier, able to handle any situation!"

This had John frowning. "Did you know what was inside that thing?"

"Of course not, but being part of Starfleet you must be ready for anything."

_'Ready for anything?’ _He had heard that those words used a thousand times during his cadet training, it was hammered into him during every lesson. _'Be ready for anything' _. A part of his despised hearing those words repeated again so casually. The grip on his cane tightened, but he didn't falter, just simply continued on.____

Having more question to ask, but the Admiral cut him off again.

"You must of course continue your examination now Dr. Watson. The Subject is waiting for you in medbay."

"What about Mike?"

"Dr. Stamford will have his injury looked at, and don't worry John the subject is restrained so you won't have to worry about your safety," the admiral reassured.

John wanted to scoff, he wasn't worried about himself but rather about the creature they had released. He didn't need to be a Starfleet recruit to know that what they unleashed was dangerous, and was probably better left alone. It was as if then opened Pandora's box. He wanted to contain it, yet somehow he felt that the Admiral would not give him that chance. There was something about this whole situation that irked John, it was obvious, the Admiral was working on his own agenda. It wasn't just preparation for some possible war, it wasn't for defence…

John for once didn't want to think what it was for.

Sometimes ignorance was bliss. Although John didn't want to be ignorant in this, mistakes were made through ignorance. He didn't want to make any more mistakes…

Admiral Marcus led him down a wide corridor towards Medbay, the familiar smell of medicine and sterility hit him like a punch. This was a place he understood, it was recognisable territory, to John this made sense. He saw the alien lying through thick glass, the door once again guarded. The pale man's hands and feet were bound by a thick metal clamps, a set of smaller belt like ones, went along his chest and thighs. Completely binding him to the biobed, he wouldn't be able to move at all.

The blonde stood behind the glass watching the sleeping man, he was hesitant to go inside. His body and mind still remembering the predatory aura the creature released, and how he made him feel. He had been frozen to the spot, he couldn't move at all. Now he would be put in that situation again. Yet somehow he felt thrilled, excited to be put in a 'battle-like' situation. A hand rested on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly and saw the Admiral behind him.

"Your patient is waiting for you Dr. Watson."

John nodded, this time the doors automatically opened and he stepped inside, they closed behind him with a resounding beep, telling him they had been locked. All his medical equipment had been brought in, the biofunction monitor continuously giving him updated information of the patients vital signs. The numbers told him, that patient was in a 'sleeping' state. Not wanting to stay in the room any longer than necessary, John picked up the medical tricoder and started scanning the body in front of him, he hoped that the sedative didn't do any damage to the man. It wasn't often, but some alien species could be allergic to the chemicals they used. He ran the scan from head to toe, and back up again only to notice that the man's eyes were open.

For a second John thought he was imagining things, but the numbers hadn't changed. There was no subtle difference in the brain circuitry pattern, showing the difference between 'awake' and 'sleep'. If it had changed the computer would have alerted him. Yet this man was definitely awake, staring him up at him with those cold blue eyes.

"The sedative should have knocked you out for the whole day," he commented. He must have extraordinary metabolism to break the sedative down so fast. He turned to his PADD to make a quick note of it. He then picked up a needle, and turned back to silent man.

"I need to take some blood," the blonde said as gently as possibly, going into full doctor mode.

The subject didn't say anything as the blood was taken from him, just continued his staring. His blood was red like human blood, although what colour John was expecting it to be he didn't know. Vulcan blood was green, after all. When the blood was taken John separated the needle part from the capsule and threw the needle into biohazard incinerator. Then took the vial filled with blood towards the transport tube that would take it to the lab to be analysed. John went back to his tricorder reading, the figures and conclusions coming up on his PADD, he was surprised when he finally went through his readings.

"Everything about you seems human…" he said, absorbed in his reading.

That seemed to invoke some sort of emotion in the subject. His sharp eyebrows pulled into a frown and there was a look of disgust on his face. He sneered at John as if he had said something that offended him personally.

"I'm anything but human," he said, with a deep baritone voice, smooth and velvety.

Yet the underlying hate was palpable.

John nodded. "So what are you then?" he asked, hoping the other would answer.

Something filtered across the man's face, he regarded John with curiosity. "Where is the rest of my crew?" he asked, not answering John's question at all.

The blonde felt a zap of shame go through his body, "I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to say."

The strangers frown deepened, "A soldier then, a loyal one at that."

That comment hit him deeper than it should have, he didn't like to think himself as that anymore. So to be referred to as a soldier was now somehow worse, as if he was holding this man hostage. John wasn't like that, he didn't torture people.

"I'm not a-"

"Of course you are, the way you hold yourself, your haircut, it speaks military."

"Starfleet doesn't produce soldiers," John replied with a biting tone.

The smirk that grew on his face was cutting. "Doesn't mean that you can't be trained as one."

John gritted his teeth together and turned away, his grip on the cane tightening. He had joined the Starfleet program because he wanted to be a doctor. Coming from a poor family there weren't many options for him to move forward, John didn't want to follow into his father's footsteps, ending up a alcoholic, delivery man who cared less about his family, then knowing when his next drink was coming from. He wanted to make something out of himself. Getting it free was just a bonus.

Joining Starfleet had been like a dream, John had never envisioned at being a place like the academy, it was a place he wanted to stay at. So he worked his ass off, meeting and exceeding expectations. Near the end of his a academic year he and select few had been hand selected by the Admiral specifically for a special training program. At the end of a gruelling 6 year program he put in to the task force known as the Northumberland Fusilier.

It was the reason he got shot.

"How long have I been in cryosleep?"

"The star date is 2254, from you ships logs we estimate that you had been crygenically frozen for almost 300 years," he answered as honestly as you could.

"300…" the man whispered to himself, somehow managing to sound both surprised and yet not.

He seemed to disappear into his own thoughts because he looked away from John, the seeing that the conversation was over continued with the rest of his examination. He loaded all the results down on to his PADD, double checking through the pages that he had everything. John was about to leave and hand in his preliminary report to Marcus but just when he reached the door he spoke again.

"My name is Khan Noonien Singh."

Something so simple should not have startled the blonde so, he took a deep breath to steady and turned back towards…Khan. "Dr. John Watson," he replied, his voice coming out steadier than he expected.

There was a glint in the other man's bright blue eyes, he nodded at John and looked away. Still stunned John didn't know what else to say so instead he left the room, doors closing behind him, and handed his PADD to the waiting Admiral.

"This is good Dr. Watson, very good in fact," the older man said, his eyes greedily scanning the report.

"If that is all that is required of, I'll take my leave now," he said, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Not yet Watson, there's still a lot of work to do," the Admiral said.

John frowned and shook the arm off his shoulder. "What do you mean you asked me to come here to make sure that the subject was taken out cryo sleep safely, and checked over to make sure there was no irreversible damage. I have done so."

"Yes you have and that is why I want you to continue looking after our… guest," he said, choosing his words carefully. "After all you have bonded with him…"

"Bonded?" John said incredulously, "He tried to kill me!"

"And now you were having a pleasant conversation," the admiral replied with a small smile, his gaze firmly fixed on the man lying on the biobed.

"I would call that anything but 'pleasant'," if he grinded his teeth any tighter he was sure he would chip them.

The Admiral chuckle, "You handled the situation just fine Watson, don't worry you will be guarded. All you have to do is talk to him, ask him a few questions."

John arched an eyebrow, "What type of questions?"

"A set of them will be provided, you simply ask them."

John didn't like this, not one bit. "What happens if he doesn't answer?"  
Alexander turned to him, a sinister smile in place. "You let me worry about that."

# OoOoOoOoOoO

Later that day John was escorted to another room, it was obviously an interrogation room. A small box like space, with a metal table two chairs. There was a window that showed a bright sunny sky, but the blonde knew that they were several hundred feet underground so that windows was probably just a projection, with an observation room behind it. Chances were the Admiral would be watching from there, as if John didn't feel nervous enough about this.

The subject no, Khan, was strapped to one of the chairs, facing the 'window'. He had to be sedated again, none of the men were taking any chances with him. His hands were chained behind his back, more straps were bound across his chest and upper arms so that he couldn't lift them. These straps were attached to the chair, which in itself was screwed down to the ground. The one thing a John didn't like however was the collar that Khan wore, it was a shock collar, a barbaric method of subjugation.

Marcus called it insurance, John just thought it was unnecessarily cruel. He wondered where the admiral had dug out that archaic piece.

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and gave a heavy sigh, glancing for tenth time at the questions on his PADD. They seemed pretty standard, nothing too pushy; just a few questions to establish Khan's background, because even though all his lab results said he was 'human', there was obviously something 'inhuman' about him. John sighed again and went inside the room and moved the metal seat aside to sit down. Khan who had before that point had his head bowed forward, straightened himself and stared the blonde down with sharp blue eyes.

"Your fast metabolism broke the sedative quickly down again," he stated and then cursed inwardly because he was already deviating from the set questions.

He coughed under his breath and then looked away from the other man who was smirking at him. "I'd like you to confirm your name again for me?"

"Khan Noonien Sighn," he replied, without emotion.

"Where do you originate from Mr. Sighn?"

"Call me Kahn, and may I call you John?" the other asked. His tone so polite that it struck him as odd. The blonde nodded and agreed to it, although he had realised that Khan had deflected his question. "Of course, could you please tell me your planet of origin."

"Earth," he answered without hesitation.

John hesitated, did he hear right. "Earth?" he repeated. "As in…our Earth?"

He smiled. "Unless the name has been changed in the past 300 years I'd say yes."

"You're human then?"

"I'm many things John, but I wouldn't ever call myself human," Khan replied his voice filled with unbridled pride.

John tried his best to compose himself, he would not let himself be rattled by this man. "You haven't answered my question."

"I don't think I'm required to."

"The answer me how you and your crew ended up drifting through space?"

This question had the dark haired man frowning, he hesitated before he answered.  
"Earth, and its populace was going through a period of turmoil. Civil-war was rife amongst its populace, me and my crew decided to escape it. Putting our self into suspended animation until it was the right time to return."

John didn't known much about what happened on Earth during the early 20th century, but he knew that war wasn't a new subjected. Earth had to deal with many of them throughout the years, with each other and in the last century with aliens from outer space. But what kind of war could have been so bad that it chased a whole crew off planet and into space, John couldn't imagine that. He closed his eyes and looked down at his PADD again, steeling himself for the next question.

"Did your crew create those cryochambers? They are very advanced for 20th century technology," cryotechnology had only gotten to a promising stage nearly two centuries after, before they decided it wasn't viable.

"My crew is just my crew, I'm the one who developed the cryotechnology and build the ship. At the time it was the best I could do the existent material and technology of the time," Khan explained.

"Would you have been able to make something better…now?"

Khan gave him a quizzical look, he moved slowly and it looked like he was trying to sit forward, the thick straps gave a strained creak, but they held him back. John felt like he had asked the wrong question, but Khan then smiled, which did nothing to put the blonde at ease.

Especially with all those teeth showing, it reminded John that Khan was a predator, that if he wished he could just reach out and rip John's throat out.

"If I wanted to," he replied, his voice deep and husky.

It was a strangely attractive look, one that made John think he was going mad to find someone as dangerous as Khan, attractive.

"What are you?" he said, more to himself. He didn't think that Khan had heard him, but he was wrong.

Khan's eyes seemed to glint strangely under the bright electronic lights, there was a cold intelligent spark in them that promised untold things. May it be pleasure or pain.

"Tell me something Dr. Watson, why are you still here?"

John was confused by the question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It is very obvious to me that you're afraid of me…"

John felt his face burning up with embarrassment, of course he was afraid, but he didn't think he had been so obvious about it. He stuttered and looked away from the now smirking man.

"I'm not an idiot, you ripped through that biohazard suit like it was nothing-" he said indignantly but Khan cut him off. _**"Yet,"**_ he said a little louder than necessary,

"Yet you still decided to be in a room alone with me… although I'm sure we aren't that alone," he said his travelling towards the 'window'.

John took a shuddered breath, his blue eyes fixed on the dark haired man as he relaxed in his seat. The smirk still firmly in place. "It makes me wonder dear doctor, if you're just attracted to danger; or maybe you're just attracted to me."

John had enough, he slammed his hands down onto the table angrily. He stood up, taking the PADD with him and stormed out of the interrogation room, completely forgetting his cane. The doors swung open automatically for him, not even giving him the satisfaction of slamming them. John couldn't believe that he had agreed to something this stupid, he shouldn't have answered his phone this morning! Nothing good can come from been called up at 5 in the morning. He should have taken his pills, gone to work and visited his therapist, not have agreed to one of the Admirals requests. He wanted to do nothing better than storm out of here, but the last man he wanted to see.

It looked like Admiral Marcus had been waiting for him, and he did not look happy.  
He had his arms pressed ready against his back, making him look more intimidating than usually. "What are you doing Captain Watson?!" he asked sternly, his voice cutting like a knife. Calling him a 'Captain', reminding him once again that he was a soldier.

John tried his best to not show how rattled Khan had left him, although his outburst in the interrogation room probably revealed already too much. "I'm just going to go take a break."

"You can do that after you finished asking those questions."

"With all due respect sir, I'm not an interrogator-" John started.

But Marcus ruthlessly cut him off. "You're what I want you to be Watson… but maybe you're right, a small break will do you good. Get something to eat Watson, here," he said and then unclasped his arms from behind his back, to reveal that he was holding John's cane. "You forgot this."

John was surprised that he forgotten it, his leg had been fine, but as soon as he saw that reinforced carbon fibre rod, and its generic plastic handle, slightly worn from use; the throbbing pain in his leg returned with vengeance. The blonde gritted his teeth together at the pain, hands instantly going for the cane and used it too steady himself. He missed the smile that the Admiral gave him as he passed the man by, going straight for the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Took me a while to figure out how I was going to write Khan, I want him to be cruel and critical. I imagine him like this at times, with some sort of predator like charm. Hope I managed to capture that.


	3. More sense than reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so very sorry. I will admit I did lose interest in this fic, uni/work got in the way and I lost interest in writing since I never seemed to have time for it. But things are better now!
> 
> I have gone over the previous chapters and I hope I have fixed all the mistakes that you have pointed out. Please keep telling me, that's the only way I will get better. Thank you for reading, and all the lovely comments and Kudos, I love it!

The experience with Khan had left John more rattled then he expected, his mind was in such a state that he had walked past the cafeteria three times before he realised it. Internally John wanted to scream out in frustration, but he suppressed himself took a deep breath and went through the double doors leading to the almost empty hall. Only a few Star Trek personal milled around, none of whom paid him any mind as he walked past them to the replicator. Looking at the machine he wondered if it would make him a decent English breakfast and a cup of tea.

With a frown he pressed a few buttons, and hoped for the best. Looking at the steaming dish in front of him, he told himself that it must at least taste better then it looked. He put his things on a tray and then turned and was surprised to see Mike sitting not too far away playing with his own food. His injured hand wrapped up tightly. The other man did not look happy, but John wanted to make sure he was alright.

So he grabbed some plastic cutlery, and went towards his friend. Mike looked up when he heard him coming, a shaky smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as he sat down with his tray. Mike gave a half hearted shrug, and started playing with his food again.

"I should asking you that… I completely froze when he…" he couldn't finish that sentence and he didn't have to, John knew what he meant.

"Don't worry about that, it could have happened to anyone-" "It didn't happen to you!" the brunette cut him off indignantly.

John was silent, Mike was obviously shaken as well by the situation. As someone who obviously meant to be a supervisor of this 'project' he probably felt that he should have had more control over the situation then he did. John didn't expect that of him of course, after all neither of them had known what was exactly inside the capsule. They had gone in blind. It hadn't been Mike's fault, especially since John was the one trained in combat. Mike was just a science officer after all, he wasn't made to handle a physical attack by a patient.

He sighed and pocked at his rubbery eggs, he mouth grimacing at the feel of them. "I'm a soldier too Mike, I've had training, but I swear to you right now, I was fucking scared for my life mate."

The chubbier man sighed and slumped forward. "I know, I know John. Just the first time I felt... unsafe."

John regarded his plate thoughtfully. Starfleet in general was a safe place, many stayed on the home planet. They didn't join all join the deep space exploration programs, some branched off into tech, others into the science programs, languages, marine biology, and history. Out of all academy graduates, maybe around 15-18% actually ever went off planet. The number had probably dropped after what happened on Vulcan. They never experienced any really danger.

John on the other-hand had been out in the battlefield, he had gotten shot, nearly died, and carried around a reminder around with him for life.

So he didn't know how to reassure the other man.

"It is never ever really safe, but I think it would be worse if you started doubting yourself right now. We joined Starfleet because we wanted to be part of something extraordinary, and make it a better world so we don't feel 'unsafe' anymore."

John wasn't ignorant to the dangers out there, from Nero, the newly emerged Romulans, and their tense truce with the Klingons. They could be attacked be at any time; although he was nowhere near as paranoid as the admiral, who thought everyone was out to get them. They had allies as well.

"You aren't here alone. We'll get through this mate," John said, patting the back of Mike's shoulder reassuringly.

Mike finally chuckled, and he didn't look as pale as he did before. John smiled and took a bite of his cold eggs, grimacing at the chewy texture. "So how is the new patient anyway?" Mike asked taking a drink of his tea.

That sobered John's mood. "His name is Khan, and he is a prick," he replied instantly remembering how the dark haired man had acted. Those comments about him, who would be attracted to that asshole...

He wasn't even Gay. Bastard.

The chubbier man instantly saw the change in his friends mood, and kept his mouth shut since he didn't want to aggravate the man anymore. At least they had a name for their newest resident. He still had to look over the reports that John had uploaded. They talked a little more, before Mike had to leave and get back to work. Leaving John to finish the rest of meal, and his own thoughts.

John knew internally that Khan was trying to get a reaction out of him, and John had given him a big one. He cursed mentally about his behaviour for a good few minutes, before he finally stood up taking his tray, dumping it and getting ready to go back to interrogation.

Then he stopped. John went to the Replicator again pressing a few button and making himself another warm cup of tea, and plain ham and cheese sandwich. He put them on a tray, picked up a knife and fork, cutting the sandwich up small, and getting a straw, and putting it next to the cup.

He walked back towards the interrogation room, balancing the tray with one hand and steadying himself with his cane. This time he did not get lost. He entered the room and placed his burdened in front of the other man. Khan's head was bowed, he looked from the food to the man who had brought it to him.

"What is this?" he asked, his icy blue eyes staring at him intensely. John's mouth went instantly dry and he forced himself to look away and go to his seat and sit down.

"Its food, you need to eat, right?" this man may call himself better then a human but he still needed to eat.

"And how am I meant to eat this with my hands tied up?" he asked, with a just a little bit of snark.

John blushed, and huffed, "I will feed you if you promise, not to bite..." god he felt stupid for even suggesting that.

Khan gave him a deadpan look as if he was think the same thing, and then he smiled. With a 'smack' he opened his mouth waiting for the food. John grimaced but he slowly reached forwards, but took one of the small pieces, and held it in front of Khan's mouth. The teeth came down, and John had just enough time to pull his digits back as those sharp teeth came down with a resounding chomp. John suppressed a grimace and reached down to take another square, ignoring the suggestive way Khan licked his mouth. He reacted a bit quicker the second time as the teeth came down again.

This little game continued but John didn't give in to the intimidation; but there was something different about the way the other man acting. It was a little subdued, but he pushed those thoughts aside, how would he knew what was normal behaviour for this guy?

Soon the food was finished. He stood up and went to put the straw in the tea, when he noticed a angry red blemish around Khan's neck. Instantly he went into doctor mode, pushing the taller man's head down, ignoring the growl the man gave, so that he could get a better look at the mark. An angry hiss left him when he realised that it was burn mark from the collar, a fresh burn mark.

That damn shock collar had been used, no wonder the man was acting so different. John wanted to do nothing more than storm inside the room behind the partition and confront the Marcus; but he knew at the same time he wouldn't be able to do anything. It wasn't as if he could go above the admiral, or say anything to anyone since Baskerville didn't exist officially. Everything here was 20 steps above top secret.

"Fuck," he muttered out under his breath, and took a step back. "I'll get some gel for the burn-" he started, but was stopped by a snort from the man that stopped.

"You are really the bleeding heart type aren't you? This isn't just an act?" he stated with a smirk.

John was confused by the question. "Huh, what?" "All this," he said looking the blonde up and down, which just made John feel uncomfortable.

"You are not a professional Interrogator." John stood his ground, almost that Khan would think he would do something like this to anyone.

"I am a doctor," he stated firmly.

"And a soldier. Probably a fine one, with many commendations and promising career, Lieutenant? Major?" he listed. "...Captain?" John felt his eye twitch.

"Ah so you were a Captain, you really did get far before you got injured, now your broken and here."

John knew that Khan was trying to get a rise out of him again. "I was a medic first and a soldier second, and the most important things for me is the welfare of my patients. Now I am going get some gel for your burn," he said calmly, and left to go to the medic station and get what he needed.

He tried to keep a clear head as he rummaged through the draws when he found the familiar tube; he stopped. Khan's words had hit a little closer to home then he had wished.

After he John had woken up in his hospital bed alone, and only the beeping of the monitors to keep him company, he had felt sad. Not angry that he got shot, or relived that he was still alive, but empty.

He knew his career at Starfleet was over.

John had been in depressed, medically he knew what was wrong with him, but solving the problem would not be easy. Physiotherapy gave him too much time in his own mind, he felt slow and sluggish, as if his body wasn't his own any more. It felt foreign to him. Starfleet gave him regime, purpose, excitement, he lost all that when that bullet went through his shoulder.

Everything slowed down for him after. After the physiotherapy was over, he had even more therapy to look forward too. Talking about his 'feelings', how he should keep himself busy, find an exciting hobby. How was he meant to that working at a GP's, handling sniffles and checking boils. Hobbling into the office every day, ignoring the pitying looks that the other doctors and nurses threw at him. So he had started to work at a relief centre, and clinics near the slums were it was busy, and dangerous. Having to handle the tweakers, crackheads, homeless, and gangsters gave him purpose again.

John had been attacked by at over a dozen patients nearly every day he worked there. But he had loved the rush, for the first time since he had been put on the back bench he actually felt a little better. His therapist thought he was avoiding the real issue by just taking on more work, and maybe he was; because he still felt empty.

The past few years he had simply been going through the motions, and well... as Khan had said, he was now here. Doing what though, playing babysitter? He didn't even understand why he was asked to be here.

There was nothing special about him, he was just a normal man, trying to get through the day. He wasn't a qualified-whatever it was that Marcus needed him to be.

John sighed, he couldn't stay around here longer, he needed to get back to Khan. That man would think he was trying to hide from his or something. Yet the walk back to interrogation room seemed to take forever. He paused by the door, taking a deep breath and with a press of a button he entered the room where Khan was waiting. He noticed that the tea was finished, so he pushed the tray to the side. Without saying anything he reached towards Khan's neck and slowly pushed his head down so that he could get better access to his neck. Carefully he pulled the collar down so that he could have a better look at the burn, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the burn was actually gone.

He stared at the back of Khan's head, a question waiting at the tip of his tongue then he remembered that Marcus was just behind the 'window', and John felt a little rebellious. So he didn't make a comment as, he applied some of the cooling gel between the collar and his pale neck. Khan seemed to notice it since John felt his pulse jump when he ran his finger near it. He capped the tube back up again and sat down to continue the with the questions on the list.

The worked through all of them, some which Khan answered with one word answers, others he cleverly directed away only give half truths. Such as the questions about his past. When asked to elaborate on the exact nature of why they left earth, and what 'war' it was that forced them off planet was. He would deflected, telling a long story, that wouldn't lead anywhere.

After a while they finally finished the questions, John was exhausted by all the head games, while Khan looked calm and composed. He packed up the thing, and made a mental note to get him some more food and water, before he left the room.

Marcus was already waiting for him, and before he could say anything, his PADD was taken off him, and before he could react a rush of men in armoured body suits entered the interrogation room all armed to the teeth. John heard a scuffle and then it was silent before the door opened again, and they came back out dragging an unconscious Khan with them.

"Were are they taking him?" John asked.

The admiral didn't look up from his PADD, he gave light hum, under his breath which only managed to irritate blonde. Finally the older man looked up, and gave John a look like he was surprised that John was still here.

"Ah, Watson. Your work here is done, my staff will take over now." John shock his head, did he just hear him right?

"You want me to go home now? Why?!"

"Well, I only needed you here to make sure the subject was fine, and medically stable enough to be questioned. So you have done your job, and can leave."

John knew that he should be relived, he could leave, he go back home, back to his small apartment, his boring job, back to safety. But by God he did not want to leave. The thought of Khan, no matter how much of a bastard he was, he could not leave him here with the admiral alone. The shock collar was proof enough that of that.

"Admiral I want to stay," he said squaring his shoulders.

Marcus arched an eyebrow and gave John an amused look. "You want stay Watson? The way you have been acting so far I thought you couldn't wait to leave."

"He is my Patient sir."

Marcus just waved his hand dismissively. "Yes and you did well, but we have medic's who can take care of the subject just fine. Your job is done," he stated firmly.

This had John frowning, "If you already had a medic on hand why call me in, in the first place?" "Because I also needed your expertise as a soldier, you are a rare breed John. You aren't afraid, and we had no idea what was inside that capsules. We needed he best, and that is what you were even after retirement."

John wouldn't say that he wasn't afraid, he just thrived under extreme pressure; but he couldn't give in. He had to convince the admiral to let him stay. "If you truly believe that then it would make more sense for me to stay. Khan is still dangerous, and sending someone inexperienced in would only make the situation just worse," he knew he almost had the older man convinced. "And just like you said I have 'bonded' with the subject, I know how to handle him," he hated sounding so clinical, and detached; but if he made it sound like he actually cared for the Khan's welfare he may not be allowed to stay.

Marcus actually looked like he was considering it. He pressed a button on the PADD, and then turned to John. "Alright Dr. Watson, you will be the subjects exclusive medic. Go meet Dr. Stamford at the science station, he will set you up and we shall arrange for your things to moved here." John nodded and went to find Mike.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Khan woke up for the 4th time in one day, but unlike the first time, he woke up this time in a bright plain room. The first time he woke up was from cryo sleep, he was sluggish, his brain not completely awake, and vision blurred. He had then been only at 30%, with his brain trying to reboot, but knew instantly knew that nothing was right. He wasn't in his ship, and the cryotubes of his crew weren't next to him either.

Instantly he went on the defence, ready to maim or kill anyone that stood in his way.

Khan zeroed in on the two people in biohazard suits in front of him, his vision doubling on him; but knew he couldn't stop. He had forced himself to stand-up steady and reached towards one of the men, gripping the cloth of the biohazard suit, and pulled.

He had been satisfied as it tore so easily, seemed like his muscles hadn't atrophied too much while he was asleep, to reveal a tiny mouse.

The man had been small, with light blonde hair, worry lines, and an injured shoulder from the way he carried the other man. A weak little mouse.

Then it turned out that this little mouse hid a tiger. While his body was still adjusting to being suddenly woken up, that human took advantage of his disorientation, reaching for the sedative before Khan could properly react. He got angry, going for the injury, ready to tear this human to pieces. He had only paused just for a second when he noticed that the human wasn't scared. He looked more angry then anything. Next thing he knew the hypo was jabbed into his neck, and he was out.

The next he woke up on a bed, and from the smell he knew it was medic station. A quick test of his limb, made him quickly realise that he was strapped down.

He opened his eyes and saw the mouse hovering above him, pressing buttons, and checking a multiple screens. Khan nearly smirked when he made the blonde jump in fear, when he noticed he was awake. He wasn't really listening to him speak, just watching the man work. He quickly worked out that the blonde doctor, but there was something else about that man. The way he held himself told him that this man was also a soldier, one that had seen plenty of combat.

He threw the little doctor a bone when he called him 'human', telling he was better than a human. Then he teased the other, trying to see how far that discipline went, and gaining some information about his crew and where he was. Khan was saddened to hear that his crew was still asleep, but that was better than them being dead, and at least he also knew where he was. But knowing that he was at 'Starfleet' didn't tell him much either, he had slept for 300 hundred years and so much had changed in that time.

He had to be clever about this, he had to gain this man's trust so he could figure out how to escape. Giving him his name, and getting other's was just a small step. After the little doctor had left, a stream of men in armour came in and sedated him again.

The 3rd time he woke up it was in a little room. He was sat up against a metal table, bound tightly to a chair. The room wasn't as spacious as the medic bay, it was small, and empty with an obviously fake window, that showed a bright sunny sky. He knew this room was designed to make him feel alone, but Khan had been through a lot worse than this. After what seemed like an eternity, in came the little mouse again, looking flustered and confused. He was good at acting.

This time the man had some questions with him, obviously none that he had composed himself. He made a comment about his metabolism again, then looked as if he was embarrassed at his own forwardness. The rest of the questions were pretty standard, they were trying to figure out who he was; but he wasn't about to reveal anything.

So he gave the doctor vague answers and half truths.

Khan had started to realise this man was strange, he was trying to act like he cared; but also trying to act like he was a person of authority. Did they think that it would work?

They sent an amateur down to interrogate him. So he pushed again, getting the little man all red and angry, angry enough to storm out of the room. While the little doctor stormed out, it gave Khan some time to test straps keeping him trapped. They were tighter this time, and a thick collar around his neck. The chair was also bolted to the ground securely, they were taking proper precautions to keep him captive. The bonds were just lose enough to for him to move his head a little, otherwise nothing.

Then came in a true sadist.

Everything about him spoke of authority, Admiral Alexander Marcus was a man he would love to kill.

Especially when he showed him the special feature that collar around his neck had. The average human body may be able to survive up to 100 volts, his body could well adapt to 10,000+ volts. It didn't mean that the current going zapping his neck didn't hurt, and left him a little breathless. The man told him that he better start being a little more cooperative, Khan just smirked which earned him another shock.

Again time seemed to pass slowly with nothing here to help him keep track of it; but he guessed at least an hour had passed. Then the little blonde came back with a tray of a food and something warm to drink. He couldn't help but tease the blonde, and getting hand fed by him almost seemed to make the shocks worth it. The doctor stood up to help him adjust the straw when the doctor made a gasping noise, and his head was pushed down. This was the second time the man did something that Khan didn't predict, turning from a nervous little mouse into a predator once more as he inspected his wound.

He heard him curse and mutter under his breath, and Khan realised that this wasn't just an act. This guy wasn't trying to trick him or gain something from him. As John said he was Doctor first and a soldier second. He left to get some gel Khan was left to his thoughts.

He wasn't too worried about the bur mark since he knew that he would heal quickly, but he was more interested in 'Dr. John Watson'. He wasn't just the average doctor, or some loyal little pet soldier of Admiral Marcus. He proved that already when he came back and applied the cooling gel on his without making a note about his rapid healing on the PADD. After some more questions he left, taking the tray with him, before the door could even close behind him more of those guards came in, and he was sedated once more.

Now he was here.

In an empty room that only held a bed, and a small bathroom, toilet area in the corner. Khan tested his limbs and he was happy that for once he wasn't restrained, his body felt stiff from all the sedative and being restrained for so long. He sat up and slowly looked around the plain room, trying to figure out what to do now. The walls were solid, no panels only a set of thick doors, that Khan knew he couldn't rip open any time soon. Not that he would be able to get very far, since he still wore the damn collar around the neck. He didn't know the range of it, but he was pretty sure that it would also have a tracker on it.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise, and a slot in the door opened just wide enough for a tray with a plastic bowl and a small cup with water, was pushed through. He arched an eyebrow and slowly pulled the tray to him. The bowl was filled with some sort of grey protein gruel, not as appealing as the sandwich he had before; but he knew he had to keep his strength up.

He was here to play the long game, but as soon as he could he was getting out and freeing his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, tell me what you think!


End file.
